Drabbles of Obsession
by Shinndo
Summary: A collection of short Hoennshipping stories. Pure insanity and fluffiness... Rated T, just in case.
1. Incomparable

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its characters; these scenarios only represent my ideas and inspirations.

Let the Hoennshipping one-shotting madness begin!

* * *

--Scenario 1: Incomparable-- 

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky. A young girl walks on her way, behind a boy, whose white hair bounced lightly. She smiled lightly as the ocean pops into view.

"Brendan! Look!" May yelled as she grabbed his shoulder. She pointed at the ocean. Brendan smiled brightly as he looked at it.

"You want to head down to the beach, May?" Brendan said as she took her hand. May nodded and was pulled down the lane.

"Woah, slow down Brendan!" May sweat dropped as she was pulled. They finally stopped at the edge of the beach. The two stopped and looked at the scene before them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" May said as she stared at it. Brendan turned to her and smiled.

"It still doesn't compare… " Brendan replied quietly. He walked onto the soft sand, footprints forming after every step. May followed him, a curious look on her face.

"We can't swim, the water's way too cold." Brendan said as he looked at her. She frowned and looked at the sand. An idea popped into her head.

"Let's hunt for seashells or Pokemon then!" She replied as she put her hands together. Brendan looked at her skeptically. May sweat dropped at his expression.

"Come on its going to-" May's eyes widened as she fell forward. Brendan widened his own eyes as he leaped forward cushioning her fall.

"Shrew!" A Sandshrew had leapt out from beneath May's right foot. It smiled mischievously before digging into the sand again.

"That's weird… Sandshrews don't usually come this close near the water." Brendan said, looking at the hole. "You alright there May?" He added, looking up at her.

May blushed as she looked back him. "I'm fine… How about you? I did fall on you." May replied, an apologetic look on her face.

Brendan looked up at her, a blush forming on his face. "Uh… Just fine-" A rumbling sound stopped in mid sentence.

May looked up ahead. Her face turned fearful. Brendan soon turned his head and looked in the direction. His face also turned fearful.

"The tides coming in!" They both yelled as the water splashed onto them.

----

Wingulls flew gracefully around a small cliff, where two people were sitting around a fire. The sun was starting to set as they landed peacefully on the closest branch, watching the two trainers curiously before a sudden sound caused them to fly away in surprise.

"Ah-choo!" May sneezed as she hugged her shoulders. Brendan smiled a bit before taking out his extra jacket and wrapping it around her. She blushed and looked at him in surprise.

"I can't let you get sick now." He said with a soft smile. May's heart fluttered.

"I'm such a klutz, I don't see how you can travel with me." May said with a smile as she looked at the fire. Her eyes twinkled as the fire sparked. Brendan turned towards her and laughed heartily.

"I'm much more of a klutz…" He said as he turned towards the horizon. The sun was setting slowly, the ocean a mixture of blue, green and orange. May scooted closer to him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" May said quietly, staring at the setting sun. Brendan had a look of amusement on his face as he turned to her.

"It still doesn't compare…" He replied, a soft smile on his face. May looked at him curiously.

"It still doesn't compare?" She asked, an amused look on her face. "What doesn't compare?" She added a smile appearing.

Brendan turned towards her. "It still doesn't compare… to how beautiful you are." He replied, a faint blush appearing on his face.

May looked at him in surprise. She smiled before setting her head on his shoulder. Brendan fidgeted a bit, his face reddening.

"That was the sweetest thing you ever said to me, Brendan Birch." May whispered, her heart beating wildly in her chest. They looked at each other and smiled happily, just as the sun disappeared from sight.

--Fin--

* * *

More to come, after the finals revisions! 


	2. Strength in Trust

2nd drabble; I do not own Pokemon...etc etc etc

Been too lazy to revise... they are written out...just too lazy to revise and post...

* * *

--Strength in Trust--  
The bell tolled midnight. Two trainers sat on a bench; one quietly ignoring the other one as she flirts. The male trainer, Brendan, scowls at the females attempts. 

"Misty... why are you doing all of this... " Brendan asks quietly. He stared at her, hoping to find an answer. Misty only giggled and scoots closer to him. He narrows his eyes angrily at the approach.

"Come on, I like you a lot. " Misty replies seductively. She cups her hand on his chin but he breaks away instantly. Brendan narrowed his eyes, rage building in him.

"I love May... and nothing you say will get me to betray her!" Brendan yells viciously as he stands up. He stared at her, his crimson eyes, ablaze with fury. Misty looked at him with a soft expression on her face and starts giggling. Brendan looks at her incredulously.

"Whats so funny?" Brendan demanded, his anger growing. He clenched his fist as she got up and walked close to him.

"You pass... " Misty said sweetly into his ear. Brendan watched in amazement as Ash and May appeared from behind the bushes. May had tears in her eyes as she ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Brendan looked at the three confused.

"This... was a test? You three planned this?" Brendan asked in disbelief. Misty gave Ash a kiss before they nodded in reply and smiled. May looked up at him, her sapphire eyes still sparkling.

"I knew you loved me…" She said softly. A blush grew onto her face as Brendan leaned in closer.

"And I always will…" He replied, kissing her softly.  
---

* * *

End of second drabble...more to come! 


	3. Emotions

Throwing in the ones I've quickly looked over.

I don't own pokemon...yada yada yada

* * *

--Emotions--  
Powerful emotions surged through me as I gazed upon the red cloth in my hand. The sun, dimming lightly, had already begun to set before my eyes. The same thoughts filled me… the thought that we were destined…the thought of me, being there… I looked over the grassy edge before me, more thoughts filling my head. The water splashed violently at the rocks below me, yet the rocks will stand strong… stand fearlessly… unlike me… 

"Brendan? You're standing pretty close to the cliff there… Don't scare me now buddy." I turned around to face the source of the voice. Wally was standing a few yards behind me. He had on a look of amusement, but I could sense from his voice that he was quite worried.

"I was just thinking…" I replied, slowly turning my head back to the sunset. I pocketed the red cloth, a soft smile appearing on my face.

"About her… right?" Wally asked softly, his green hair blowing softly as an ocean breeze blew in.

"Yes…" I replied, with no hint of remorse. I sniffed the air slightly, the salty air tingling my senses. I shivered a bit from the cold, though I had asked for it being up here so long.

"Come on… we better head back to camp… we were suppose to meet up with them today…" Wally said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I laughed quietly as I was pulled willingly from my spot.

"Do you think… that she has already forgotten about me?" I asked quietly, ignoring his face. I saw from the corner of my eye though, Wally had given me a look of pity. I ignored it for a moment, a flash of anger appearing on my face.

"It's only been a month. Drew had arranged for us to meet up with them… you guys have been through too much together…" He replied, his face hardening. I was surprised; it was one of those rare times where Wally was serious. I smirked; I knew he was still a goof ball at heart. A ringing sound erupted from my Pokenav, disrupting the silence. I sighed slightly as I reached and unclipped. Turning on the backlight, I looked in surprise; May's number flashed brightly as it continued to ring. I hesitated slightly, before answering it.

"Hello…?" I answered. I heard nothing in reply. "May?" I tried again, but sounds of sniffing filled my ears. I widened my eyes. "Is there something wrong? May!" I yelled. Wally looked over, concern written clearly on his face.

"Brendan… something happened to Drew… I'm at the Pokemon Center right now… I don't know what to do…" She sniffed quietly. A sudden flood of guilt overwhelmed my body. My body felt numb…

"Don't worry… we will be right there…" I replied, my voice cracking up. I trembled slightly as I clipped the Pokenav back onto my belt. Wally turned to me, looking for answers. "Drew is injured… she couldn't tell me anymore. We have to head to the Pokemon Center quickly." I said. His reaction was as expected, his face in surprise and worry. We both ran in the direction of the Center, neither looking nor speaking until we got there.

----

May ran up to me as we entered, sobbing silently into my chest. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, the only thing that had seemed plausible at the moment. "It's going to be alright…" I replied. Wally looked at us and nodded at me, before heading in to see Drew. The guilt I had felt before reappeared. Thoughts filled my head… had I wanted Drew hurt… did I actually want him to suffer… suffer for my selfishness…

"He was attacked by a Seviper… he blocked it as it came after me…" She said, her sobbing slowing down as she looked up at me. "It's entirely my fault…"

I looked down at her. I frowned slightly at the thoughts that ran through me. Even as I comforted her…that inappropriate thought… that touch… that emotion… her face was so beautiful… even tear streaked… I shook my head, emptying those thoughts. "No it isn't…"

Wally walked out a little while after, his face a bit calm but stress could be shown. "The anti-venom isn't working, and his fever hasn't gone down…"

I could sense May fidgeting, her sobbing had stopped a while ago but her eyes no longer held that sparkle… the sparkle which makes her… who she is… I… I can't stand seeing her like this!

"That Drash Berry… the one under the cliff… That would heal him for sure!" I yelled as I stood up. She looked up at me in surprise, a glint of hope appearing in her eyes.

"Brendan... its too-" Wally began but I held a hand up to him. he looked at me in surprise.

I smiled inwardly, as my heart began to beat wildly while I ran for the door. Someone had yelled something, but only hearing the words 'dangerous' and 'Pokemon', I ignored it. I ran back to the cliff, the cold wind whipping against my face, but I couldn't care less; I was ready to give anything… even my life… for May's happiness. I looked down, my adrenaline pumping madly in my veins. I slowly slid down the cliff, hold on to a thick trunk that had stuck out on the side. I stretched my arms, reaching for the top of the berry. Gripping the top leaves, I pulled hard just as the ground gave way under me. The trunk that I held snapped violently. I held the item closely, protecting it as I rolled to a complete stop before the rocks. Rubbing the dirt off my face, I looked at the fallen disaster and smiled. A natural ramp had formed as result. Limping slightly, I set off back to the Center, a new confidence growing within me.

----

All I remember next was getting back there, May running up to me… Wally saying something incoherent. I groaned as I sat up in my bed, bandages wrapped around me in several places. May laid asleep next to me, her head resting on the bedside. I looked at her in surprise; she should have been with Drew… not me… The thing that struck me the most; my bed sheets laid wet under her... has she been crying?

"Brendan… Brendan… don't… no…" I heard her whisper. Was she dreaming about… me?

"May… I'm fine." I said quietly waking her up slowly. She looked up at me, her eyes widening slightly.

"Brendan!" She cried out my name and rammed into my chest, sobbing. I winced as the pain shot through me. I couldn't help but smile though… she was crying for me…

"May… I'm fine… Please go see Drew… He needs you by his side right now…" I said as I looked at her. She frowned cutely as I wiped away her tears with my fingers.

"But-" I put my fingers to her lips, shushing her slightly before pushing her in the direction of the door. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll be right here… go on…" I said softly.

"You better wait for me." She replied sharply as she headed out. I couldn't help but notice the smile that formed on her face. Her eyes had that spark in them again, the spark which draws me…

"I'll wait… because… " I stopped midway. I looked at the window and stared into the sky. One new thought ran through my head… Do I stand a chance? I smiled slightly as the familiar emotion filled me.

"I love you…"  
----

* * *

3rd drabble done and out! 


	4. Once Upon a Christmas

Haven't updated due to laziness... lack of reviews to remove that laziness... and stuff like that...

Doing a MAJOR update... pushing in all my drabbles from the forums.

Enjoy the read.

* * *

"The Birches are coming over for Christmas. I heard also Brendan's back from his trip."

I stared silently at the opposite wall, my back lent against another. My brown hair fell over my eyes as I bent my head forward. I felt a bit numb from the news… I didn't know whether to be happy, or scared for my life. My parents continued to ramble on about the Birches, but I didn't take in any of it. One thing was repeating itself through my mind like a song's chorus.

"Brendan's coming back…"

I tripped lightly as a blue blur flew by, spinning me slightly. I growled lightly as Max smirked lightly, running into the living room. Max is so… immature… for someone who was fourteen; he sure didn't act like it.

"Max! Watch where you're going!" I yelled angrily at him, raising my fist slightly. He smiled at me in reply, is face beaming with a grin.

"Sorry May, I'm just really excited… Brendan Birch, Hoenn Champion at the age of eleven… coming to my house…" Max said softly looking up in wonder. He stared at me, grinning slightly. "Mom also said you had some history with him." I sweat dropped. "Back in school, wasn't he your first-" I ran up to him, putting him into a headlock. I narrowed my eyes at him as he cowered in fright.

"You know nothing. You heard nothing. Understand?" I growled menacingly. He nodded frantically, sweating slightly. I dropped my grip as the doorbell rang, resurfacing my nerves. Max rang to the door quickly, tripping over himself slightly.

"Professor! It's been such a long time!" I heard my mom yell in delight. I hid around the corner, eavesdropping. "Brendan! My… you've grown much taller!" My attention perked lightly as I peaked into the hallway. I felt silly- How can an old crush affect me like this?

"It's nice to be back in Hoenn, I missed everyone here." I examined him lightly, scanning him like a Noctowl. He had gotten taller, standing more then a few inches taller then me. His white hair had gotten longer; it flowed out from the top of his headband. He grinned shyly as he continued to talk to my mom, his crimson eyes filled with mirth.

"I'll just place these in the living room." Brendan said as he lifted some gifts. Oh crap… he's headed this way! May… think… no… RUN!

"Oof-" I felt a strong pair of arms grab me as I fell over, tripping idiotically over my own two feet as I had attempted to get away. I reluctantly opened my eyes, hoping it was my father who had caught me and not-

"Brendan…" I said softly as I stared at him. He smiled lightly, concern lifting from his eyes. I got up onto my feet, hoping my face wasn't red from embarrassment… yeah embarrassment… is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

"I'm glad you didn't change at all May, still clumsy and beautiful." He said as he chuckled softly. I felt my face go red hot. He picked up the fallen gifts and carried them into the living room, leaving me with my thoughts. Did he just say… that I was beautiful? I held my hand to my face, covering it lightly in case anyone walked by. I couldn't help but feel… was he the same Brendan who I had fallen for… was he still the same smiling goof he was… did he change… was that feeling of fear before… a fear that he had changed?

"May! Dinner time!" I gasped lightly as I hurried towards the kitchen. I glanced around, blushing lightly as I sat down in the only available seat; the one right across from Brendan. He smiled at me as he noticed me staring at him. I looked away; gosh I must look like an idiot… his expression changed to confusion.

Dinner went by relatively quickly. They only time I talked was when someone asked me a question. Brendan was quiet as well, stirring his soup like he was in deep thought. He excused himself as he got up, heading toward the back porch. I cocked my head in confusion; what's going on?

"Excuse me." I said politely as I left the table. I zipped up my jacket and walked onto the porch, where Brendan was quietly watching the sky. Snow was falling around us serenely, gleaming lightly.

"So May… are you going to tell me why you've been ignoring me? Or do I have to tickle it out of you?" He said softly as he glanced at me. He chuckled lightly as I gave him a glare. I walked up next to him, bending over the rail.

"I don't know, it just seems like a long time… I don't know if you had-"

"Changed?" He finished with a smile. He chuckled lightly, closing his eyes in relief. "I thought you were mad at me."

I gave him a smirk. "Afraid of my wraith?" I said jokingly. He put his arms on my shoulder and pulled me next to him softly, I blushed lightly as he lent down.

"Yep." He said softly, smiling as he looked at me. I pushed his face away with my hand, my eyes narrowed lightly in annoyance. He looked at me skeptically as he rubbed that part of his cheek.

"You've gotten stronger…" he mumbled as he continued to rub. I laughed lightly as he frowned. I glanced at the night sky, watching as the snow continued to fall.

"It's beautiful… isn't it?" I said quietly, my eyes wide in awe. Brendan cocked his head and smiled.

"But, it's not as beautiful as you." He said softly, grinning sheepishly. I felt my heart flutter as I stared at him. I chuckled softly, placing my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up lightly, a small tint of red upon his face.

"Your really haven't changed…"

* * *

Fin  



	5. Epic Battle of Reasons

More and more on the way... I don't own Pokemon for various reasons..._  
_

_

* * *

_

_This is it… after all the cheering… after coming this far… it has come down to this…_

"Let the finals begin!"

_This is my chance to prove to him…  
_  
"Sceptile! Use quick attack to get in close range!"

_That I'm not just someone who can win contests…  
_  
"Blaziken! Use a Flamethrower to stop it in its tracks!"

_That I'm not a weakling…_

"Dodge and continue to use Quick Attack!"

_That I can beat him…_

"Ignite your claws and hit him with a Fire Punch!"  
_  
That I can win._

Brendan narrowed his eyes as Sceptile and Blaziken collided head on. A smoke cloud rose up from the impact. The trainers stared silently as the smoke cleared, the two Pokemon locked in place.

"Knock her away with a Leaf Blade!" Brendan yelled. Sceptile gave a furious swipe, knocking Blaziken back. It dug its claws into the ground as it went backwards.

"Use Flamethrower!" May yelled. Blaziken shot out an enormous Flamethrower in a large cone. Brendan stared intensely at her as the flames consumed the arena. May looked in surprise as no trace of Sceptile was found after the attack.

"Where is he?" May asked, looking around. She gasped as a silhouette appeared in the sun.

"Strike down with a False Swipe!" Brendan yelled. Sceptile dove sharply, sending both blades down. Blaziken barely dodged as the blades hit the ground, causing a large cut in the arena.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut!" May yelled. Blaziken shot forward, knocking Sceptile into the air. Sceptile widened its eyes as Blaziken reappeared above him. "Seismic Toss!"

"Sceptile! Use Sword Dance!" Brendan yelled. Sceptile nodded and shifted his weight, pulling Blaziken into his position. He then rotated quickly, turning the Seismic Toss into a pile driver. May widened her eyes.

"Slow your descent with a Flamethrower!" She yelled. A small explosion of dust appeared as the two Pokemon hit the ground, spinning in a green tornado. Both trainers held their breath, waiting.

"May… you've gotten a lot better…" Brendan said softly.

"I'm going to win this time, Brendan, You can count on it." May said in determination. Brendan softened his eyes as he looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face. The dust cleared, both Pokemon seemingly exhausted.

"Blaziken! Charge and use Fire Punch!" May yelled. Blaziken charged and attacked Sceptile, who fell back from the blow. It growled as it opened its eyes- it seemed to have lost the will to fight.

"…" May stared at Brendan, who blush lightly. He turned away, looking at the ground. May's eyes widened, a realization hitting her like a brick wall. Brendan was giving up…  
_  
He lost the will to fight… He's just going to stand there… _

May clenched her fist.

_This battle is not an epic battle to him… _

She closed her eyes, her body trembling.

_but a battle between friends… a battle of friendship…_

She opened them, and stared at him softly.  
_  
A battle he didn't want._

"Brendan! Since when were you a quitter? I'll never forgive you if you loose on purpose!" May yelled angrily. She frowned slightly as Brendan looked up at her.

"May… I-"

"Brendan… it's alright… there's nothing to loose in this battle... nothing but pride..." May said softly. Brendan looked at her in surprise. She smiled softly in reply. "So please… battle me as Brendan… and not the quitter in front of me…"

"May… thank you…" His eyes snapped as his Sceptile rose, a green aura radiating from it. May watched in surprise as it jumped up with a Leaf Blade. Blaziken jumped as Sceptile landed, its Leaf Blade cracking the arena in half. May smiled softly as her Blaziken landed next to her, looking bewildered.

"Thank you Brendan… for not giving up." May said softly. Her eyes snapped as a red aura started radiating from Blaziken. The two trainers smiled at each other.

"Whatever happens…" Brendan said as Sceptile charged itself. Its claws ignited as its eyes glowed.

"…nothing will change." May said. Blaziken charged in, its own claws ignited.

The two Pokemon ran at each other, their auras bursting with elemental energy. Their attacks collided, sending a massive explosion throughout the arena. Brendan and May closed their eyes, smiling.

"Our friendship will stay strong."

* * *

Fin  



	6. Loosing to Win

I don't own Pokemon... for various reasons... sadly...

* * *

"Welcome to the semi-final matches for today's contest!" 

May looked at the announcing television and sighed lightly. She had barely made it into the semi-finals. Fortunately, she had won, and her match had already ended. She was waiting for the next round to begin.

"Go Roselia!" May's eye twitched slightly as she watched Drew throw his pokeball.

The trainer that he was going to battle was definitely strange; His white hair was held back by a headband, while most of his lower face was covered by a red scarf. He said nothing as he threw his own Pokeball, a Sceptile appearing.

"Begin!" The announcer yelled.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Drew yelled. Roselia spun quickly, sending out the attack.

"Leaf Blade!" The other trainer commanded, his Sceptile swiping through the leaves in one fell swoop.

"Use Magical Leaf! While he's trying to dodge, hit him with a Solarbeam!" Drew yelled. He gasped lightly as Sceptile just vanished out of sight.

"Sceptile…" Sceptile immediately appeared behind Roselia. "…Dragon Claw!" Flames ignited its claws as it swiped. Roselia flew into the air, fainted.

"Winner is… is… er… contestant number 5!" The announcer said. He looked at the judges questioningly, seemly asking for his name. They only shook their heads in response as the trainer walked off.

Drew grumbled as he entered the waiting room, May giving him a sympathetic look.

"May, he's strong… um… good luck…" He said quietly as he walked past him. May nodded slightly.

"Blaziken should be fine… it's fire versus grass." She said confidently. Drew smirked.

"It's not all type advantage-" He stopped as the trainer walked in, his eyes widening as he saw May. May raised an eyebrow as he blushed lightly and walked away quickly.

"That was weird…" Drew said, confusion on his face.

"Yeah… but why does he seem so familiar?" May said uncertainly. Drew gave her a confused look.

"The next battle is about to begin!" The announcer yelled. May's eyes widened as she ran for the stage. Drew only smirked as she almost tripped on her own feet.  
May appeared on stage, huffing slightly as she sent out her Blaziken. The other trainer was ignoring her gaze as he summoned his Sceptile. Blaziken widened its eyes slightly as it viewed its opponent.

"Begin!"

"Blaziken, start off with a Fire Punch!" May yelled. It ran towards Sceptile and sent a fiery punch. Sceptile flew upward.

"Leaf Blade!" The other trainer yelled.

"Dodge and use Brick Break!" May yelled as Blaziken dodged and sent a flurry of punches. Sceptile landed on the arena, breathing heavily. The other trainer's points were steadily decreasing, while her own were still very high.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!" May yelled. Blaziken turned towards her, seemingly questioning her. It looked at the opposing trainer and back at May.

"Blaziken…?" May looked at the other trainer, who was currently still ignoring her glare. He glanced at her slightly, before blushing. May smiled brightly, a revelation coming to her. The Sceptile... his actions...

"I give up..." She said softly. The crowd gasped lightly. The other trainer glared at her lightly, apparently confused.

"Your..." She looked at the trainer. "...Pokemon had dodged everything… I had no chance..."

The judges looked at her in surprise and checked the replays. They widened their eyes lightly, watching in slow motion as Sceptile had fluidly dodged everything.

"She's right…" Nurse Joy said, amazed. The judges nodded, looking at the announcer. He stumbled a bit before reaching the microphone.

"The winner is… err… What is you're name?" The announcer asked.

"Stop the act… Brendan…" May said as she smiled. Brendan slowly pulled the scarf off and grinned sheepishly.

"Long time no see, May-" He stopped suddenly as May ran into him and hugged him. He blushed as she looked up at him.

"You idiot. You were going to loose on purpose, weren't you?" She asked, glaring at him. He nodded slightly, smiling sheepishly.

"The idea was bad, but your heart was in the right place." May said as she smiled.

"It's nice to see you again." He said softly as he hugged her. May sighed lightly as she looked at him.

She had lost the contest… but she had won back an old friend…

* * *

Fin 


	7. Wish Upon Jirachi

Another one!

* * *

"May! Come on!"

"Max, stop pulling already. This is the best place to see them."

It's that time of year again… the time when meteors rain extravagantly across the sky…

"This sure brings back memories…" I said as I sighed. I leaned slightly over the rail and smiled as I watched my little brother run around playfully; these few years hasn't changed him one bit.

"May! Do you think Jirachi would have been able to see things like these? I mean… he's only awake for a week…" Max said softly as he looked up at the sky. He looked at me curiously.

"I'm sure he did..." I replied. Max looked at the stars again.

"That wish… did it ever come true?"

I laughed lightly. "I never did complete the ritual… so no, it hasn't come true."

"What did you wish for?" He asked. My eyes softened lightly.

"I wanted to see an old friend…" I said as I smiled at him. He smiled.

"You know… Ash told me that you can have friends forever… He even revealed that he was missing someone quite deeply." He replied with a frown.

"He's actually right for once." I chuckled as I stared back at the stars. They were beautiful… as they were back then…

_"May… keep your eyes closed!" A young boy said as he pulled her up some steps. His face was full of amusement and mirth._

_"Brendan, where are you taking me?" May giggled as she was willing led. She gasped as he pulled off the head band that was covering her eyes._

_"So what do you think!" Brendan smiled as he showed her the view. The stars sparkled as the meteor shower continued. They sat down and watched the show peacefully._

_"Will we be able to do this again…?" May asked softly. Brendan cocked his head and smiled._  
_  
"Yep, I promise we'll see this together again!"_

I snap quickly out of memory as I felt a figure walk up beside me. I ignored the person as he leaned over the rail.

"I'll be going back to the house real fast! I want my telescope!" My little brother yelled. I nodded as he ran.

"Watch your step!"

I chuckled lightly as I saw my little brother trip; clumsiness seems to be a family thing.

"The stars are beautiful…" The person beside me whispered. His hood covered most of his face and he stood a few inches taller then me.

"Yeah… this is the best place to see them, you know?" I told him cheerfully. He chuckled lightly.

"First time I came here… I was still a kid…" He started. He looked at the stars. "I didn't come alone though, I had my best friend with me." He sighed slightly. "I haven't seen her for so long…"

"…" My hands gripped the rail tightly as I glanced at the ground. No… way… It had to be a coincidence…

"Hey… are you okay?" A breeze blew lightly as his hood fell. His silvery white hair fell onto his face as I glanced at him. His crimson eyes stared at me with worry. I stepped back and gasped lightly.

"Bren… Brendan…?"

He stared at me in surprise. His eyes softened. "I can't believe it… May…"

I ran into him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

"It's been so long… I thought I would never see you again…" I said softly. Brendan chuckled. He lifted my chin and stared at me with a smile.

My wish… it did come true…

"I promised… that we would see this together again…"

* * *

Fin 


	8. Returning Items

Yep, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Route 101 has always been quiet, too quiet as of late. The only thing that could be heard at the moment was the soft foot steps of a young man. 

"Damn it dad… going out so far… mom's going to go ballistic…"

The young man's name, Brendan Birch, has been unheard of in Hoenn for the past couple of years. He slowly walked up the steep hill, his crimson eyes staring lazily at the sky. His white hair gleamed slightly in the sun.

"This place hasn't changed…" He said softly, looking at the familiar landscape. He pulled out his PokeNav, a red piece of cloth falling out with it. His eyes softened as he picked it up.

_"Brendan, take this… as a way to remind you of your true home…"_

_"Thanks… May… I'll be back… I promise…"_

_"I'll take your word on it… you idiot…"_

He shook his head slightly, seemingly knocking the memory out of his head. He opened his PokeNav, pressing a few buttons.

"I'm on the right route so there shouldn't be any- problems." He widened his eyes as the cloth was blown from his pocket and into the air. He reached for it gritting his teeth. It flew towards the base of the hill.

"Stupid… breeze…" he mumbled as he ran down the hill. Just as he was about to grab it, he ran straight into another person. Brendan grabbed her shoulder and held onto her, watching quietly as the red piece of cloth flew away. He put his head down and sighed in defeat.

"Damn it…" He felt the girl shudder lightly in his arms. He turned his head and looked at her.

"…" The two stared at each other and blinked a few times.

"Ah!" Brendan yelped as he let her go. The girl fell down lightly, wincing. She stared at him angrily.

"So that's your way of saying hello after all this time! Dropping me?" The girl yelled, her finger pointed at him. Brendan cowered lightly.

"Long time no see May…" He said, backing up. He sweat dropped as she glared at him. Brendan closed his eyes, bracing himself.

"You… you…" She lowered her head. "You never change…" She pulled him into a hug, crying slightly. Brendan widened his eyes. He blushed as he reluctantly put his arms around her.

"Um… It's nice to see you again May." He said looking away. May raised her head and smiled at him.

"You're still the same idiot." She said as she laughed. Brendan gave her a disapproving face, which only made her laugh harder. His eyes widened as the cloth flew back towards him.

"No! Ah! You… are… mine!" He made hysterical grabs for the cloth, to no avail. May watched in amusement.

"…" She caught the red cloth as it blew towards her. Her eyes softened as she stared at it.

"I can't believe you kept it…"

Brendan's eyes softened as he looked her. May blushed lightly. "It reminded me of home, the place where I was most happy." He pulled her into a hug, May blushing madly.

"And home is where I'll stay from now on…" He whispered softly. May smiled.

"I'll take your word on it… you idiot…" She said softly, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Fin 


	9. Pictures, Boxes, and Memories

Last one for now... getting to lazy to edit... >.

* * *

Brendan scrunched his face lightly as he opened the attic door. He waved his hand lightly in front of his face as dust flew into the air. 

"Brendan honey, don't hurt yourself dear." Caroline said from down stairs. Brendan smiled lightly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Maple! I can't believe I got dragged into this…" He sighed dejectedly as he entered.

"Aren't you going to help him May?" Caroline asked as May walked into the room. May scowled lightly.

"He lost the bet. I told him that there was no way he could beat me in a Contest."

"That's fine and all… but there's a lot of stuff up there…" Caroline said thoughtfully. May looked at her and smiled.

"It should be fine. Brendan knows how to take care of himself… wait a second… I think I should go check on him…" May said as she widened her eyes. Caroline laughed.

"For the love of - OW - there are a lot of boxes up here…" Brendan sighed as box fell on him. May peered around as she entered the room.

"Er… You want some-"

"It's fine May… I can't believe I lost to you…" Brendan sighed. May's face flashed with anger.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She replied. Brendan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't mean any-"

"You're such a jerk!" May yelled as she slammed the door. Brendan fell down as boxes toppled onto him. He stared at the door angrily, a small book bouncing off the top of his head.

"WOMEN!"

Caroline turned her head slightly as her daughter walked into the kitchen. May sat down. Caroline sweat dropped as May proceeded to growl lightly.

"Should I even ask…?"

"MEN!" May yelled angrily as she slammed her fist onto the table.

Brendan huffed lightly as he proceeded to stand up. He picked up the book and examined it.

"May's diary… I know better then to touch it-" He watched as a picture flew out from one of the pages and landed on the floor. He stared at it.

"This picture… it's from when we first met…" He said as he looked at it softly. He picked it up and pushed it back into the book.

"I better… go apologize…" He said softly as he leaned his back on the door.

May sighed lightly as she looked at clock. Caroline smiled as May got up.

"I better… go apologize…" She said softly. She walked up the stairs and opened the door, only for Brendan to fall back. He widened his eyes as he fell down the stairs- rather hysterically.

May gasped lightly as she walked down the stairs. She bent down. "Are you okay-" She watched as a small picture fell down slowly. She grabbed it and stared at it softly.

"Brendan… I'm-"

"I'm sorry May… for saying what I did." Brendan said as he cut her off. May smiled and hugged him, to the dismay of Brendan. He blushed lightly as she tightened her grip.

"You're such an idiot…" May said softly as she looked at him. Brendan smiled at her.

"Even an idiot has talent." He replied jokingly.

* * *

Fin 


	10. May's Day

Okay another... so I lied... I still don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Brendan narrowed his eyes, this sight before him was so disgusting… so utterly gruesome…

It was so… cute…

"Brendan! Come on! The festival is only here for tonight!" May squealed as she ran into the festival. Cute banners littered the area, games at every booth. Brendan hesitated, looking at the festival with suspicion.

"I don't know… don't we have to like… dance later?" Brendan asked. May turned around and grinned evilly.

"Yep… I brought such a cute Yukata for this event!" May replied with an all too happy smile. Brendan widened his eyes.

"No… must… run -oof- NOOOOOO!" He cried as May dragged him past the entrance.  
---  
"I can't believe this…" Brendan said as he walked out of the changing room. He scratched his shoulders; the dark blue yukata was causing him to be uncomfortable.

May walked out, her own pink yukata flowing gently. Brendan stared at her awhile, before snapping back to reality.

"Brendan!" May said angrily, looking at him. Brendan looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Off." May commanded as she pointed to his head band. Brendan gawked.

"No way! This is like my soul!" Brendan said, exaggerating the last part. May smiled slyly, walking up to him, her face a few inches from his.

"Pretty please?" May said, her eyes wide and glazy. Brendan blushed and whimpered. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Yoink!"

Brendan gasped as May twirled his 'soul' on her finger. She smiled lightly as Brendan sighed, lending out his hand. She grabbed it happily and walked out.

"I'll play some games, but I don't want to dance…" Brendan said as he led her past some booths.

"You don't want to… but you are going to." May said sweetly as she put her head on his shoulder. Brendan blushed.

"Women… can't live with them… can't live without them…" Brendan said before receiving a smack to the head.

* * *

Fin 


	11. Sword, Saddness and Smile

Little surprise, found one of my AU versions! This one is about four pages long, but it might be worth the read. Enjoy!

* * *

Click clack, click clack; the sound resounded throughout the castle's court yard. A young man around his teen years walked quickly through the garden. Close inspection reveals his crimson eyes, furrowed in frustration at the moment. His katana was strapped to his side, the strap covering the mid section of his black yukata. His white hair seemingly waved freely as he stepped, his head band waving with it. He stopped in front of a large chamber, two guards standing on the sides preventing entrance.

"The lord has called upon me." He said staring at the guards. The guards looked at each other and nodded, opening the door. The young man stepped into a semi-dark room, the soft sound of trickling water being the only presence that can be sensed.

"Ah… Yuuki-san, you have made it…" A strong male voice said from the back. Yuuki immediately bowed down, his sword held out horizontally with both hands. The man came out from the shadows, his eyes staring at Yuuki intensely. The man had slicked back brown hair with a large brow. His purple yukata waved slightly as he took his seat.

"What have you wish of me, my lord?" Yuuki asked graciously. The lord sighed slightly.

"Terrible news… this is about Haruka-san…" Yuuki's head perked up, his eyes widened. "He- or should I say she, has committed a dangerous crime. Impersonating a man… becoming military personal… You know what you must do…" He finished, a certain degree of anger in his voice.

Yuuki looked at him in surprise. "B-but, my lord! Haruka-san can not be a woman, how could he be? His skills rival my own! Please… he's my friend…" He said, his face in fear.

The lord only smirked. "We have enough evidence to prove so. That little vixen has tricked us for years! I can not accept this kind of betrayal!" He yelled angrily as he slammed his fist. Yuuki gritted his teeth, his hands shaking in fury.

"What you are asking of me… it is impossible for me to do!" He yelled standing up. The lord looked at him and laughed. Yuuki looked at him, stupefied.

"Either you kill her by sundown… or I shall have Daigo-sama do it for you… You should be thanking me, I'm giving you the liberty to kill your friend." He said coldly. Yuuki looked at him fury and fear in his eyes. He gripped the hilt of his katana hesitantly, but was interrupted by the slashing of his head band. He looked in surprise as Daigo walked passed him.

"You must do as the lord wishes… or I shall have to do it for him." He said threateningly. His sword was already sheathed, strapped to his black yukata. It was covered by a silver hakama, the symbols of the lord written on his shoulders. Yuuki scrunched his face, his hands trembled.

"I'll… I'll do it…" Yuuki gave them both a look of anger, before storming off.

The lord looked at his retreating form thoughtfully. "Follow him…"

A figure stood on a grassy side of a cliff as the sun was starting to set. A scarf covered the top of the figure's head, hiding its identity. A breeze blew in, slowly waving the black yukata, a katana also strapped to its side. The figure turned it head, the noise of breaking foliage around.

"Yuuki-kun, what is it that you want?" The figured said as Yuuki walked up. He stopped a few yards before the target, his face emotionless.

"You can stop the charade… Haruka-chan…" Haruka turned around, surprise on her face. Silence fell between them, a slight wind blowing.

"How… did you find out?" Haruka asked hesitantly. She stared at Yuuki, finding no answer face.

"The lord… He know…" Yuuki starts, receiving a frown from Haruka. "He wants me to kill you." Silence fell between them again.

"Hah… that sadistic old man!" She said softly, looking down. "Now… draw your sword…" She said, pulling out her katana and slicing her scarf. Her brown hair fell onto her face as Yuuki looked at her, surprise breaking through his mask of emotions.

"Why did you do it? The pretending? Playing this charade for so long!" He asked loudly as he drew his own sword. They stared at one another, his crimson eyes boring into her sapphire ones. She ran at him, striking his sword with a metal clang.

"Because… I will not live my life as some lousy housewife!" She yelled angrily as she sent waves of attacks. Yuuki defended himself, gritting his teeth as she pushed him back. They both jumped a safe distance between them.

Yuuki looked at her with sadness on his face. "Please…I don't want to kill you…"

Haruka only narrowed her eyes. "Attack me, damn it!" She yelled running at him. Yuuki stood there, staring at her. She swung hard with a strong upward slash sending Yuuki's sword flying into the air, before stabbing itself into the earth. Yuuki continued to look at her.

"Why… you!" She yelled as she used the hilt of the sword, knocking him down. He groaned softly as he tried to get up, but Haruka jumped and pinned him down, sword to his neck.

"Fight back! Why won't you fight back!" She yelled at him, pinning the sword to his neck. Yuuki looked at her, his eyes starting to fill with tears. Haruka looked at him, shocked.

"Finish me…" He said quietly. She looked at him, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Why… why…?" She asked, her tears dropping onto his face. Yuuki looked up at her and smiled.

"You were my very first friend... and now... I have grown to love you... " He replied quietly. Haruka's face softened, her glistened eyes widened. "You can escape right now, but please… you're the only one I would allow to kill me… or I shall kill myself." He added, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Silence came between the two… the only sound heard… was the billowing of the grass…

Haruka felt tears drop down her face. Wiping them, she dropped her sword to side and kissed him lightly. Yuuki closed his eyes and embraced her. She stopped a moment later, her eyes forming new tears. She got up and walked over to Yuuki's sword. She picked it up slowly, causing to Yuuki to look in shock.

"Since I've met you… I had love you as well… and that's why you're the one going to live… I will die by your sword…" Haruka said as she held the sword to her neck. Yuuki jumped up, his eyes frantic.

SLASH!

Blood splattered onto the grass.

Yuuki breathed deeply as he held the sword, his hand bloody as it trembled. Haruka looked at him, her face in surprise. She dropped the sword and stared at him. Yuuki looked at her angrily.

"You idiot! Why… would you try to do such a thing?" He asked, embracing her tightly. She looked at him, sadness appearing on her face.

"You were ready to do the same thing… idiot…" She said as she dug her head into his chest. They both sobbed lightly.

"Let's run away… and start a new life…" Yuuki said, looking down at her. Haruka nodded as she looked up at him, new hope on her face.

They heard a rustle and they both jumped. Daigo walked out from the forest, a look of with no look of emotion.

"Daigo-sensei!" Yuuki yelled as he went in front of Haruka defensively. Haruka picked up his sword and stepped up. Yuuki looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Haruka!"

"Yuuki-kun… you can't fight him… not with your hand like that." She replied looking at him. She picked up the remains of her scarf and wrapped his hand, causing him to smile lightly.

"Haruka…" He gritted his teeth as Daigo walked closer. Haruka immediately took up a defense pose.

"You two… better leave now…" He said, looking at their surprised expression. They both looked at him bewildered.

"But… what about you?" Yuuki asked, his face in concern. Haruka also looked in his direction.

"You are both dead to me…" He replied, taking the sword from Haruka's hand and the one on the ground. He smirked as they both looked on. "Dead people… can't be seen right?"

Yuuki nodded at him gratefully and grabbed Haruka's hand. They nodded at another, running off into the distance.

"Koi to seki to wa kakusarenu…(Love conquers all)" Daigo said quietly, as he watched the two disappear.

* * *

Fin 


	12. To Go Forward, You Must Go Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon… this old drabble was dedicated to a friend on her birthday, using a requested topic.

* * *

The sun was slowly slipping away as dusk appeared. The sky turned a nice orange color, the clouds reflecting much of it. Suddenly, the artistic scene is broken by an angry yell. 

"WOMAN!"

Brendan scowled as he sat down on a tree stump, mumbling angrily. He turned around quickly as he heard some rustling in the bushes. He sighed as Wally popped out, brushing the leaves out of his hair.

Wally walked up to him, smiling slightly. "From what I could tell from the yelling, I guess you got into another fight with May?" He asked, clearly amused. Brendan gave him annoyed look, looking away angrily.

"It's pretty serious this time…" He replied quietly. Wally looked at him sympathetically.

"You guys always work it out in the end." He replied. Brendan's face softened as he started to speak.

"It seems that our relationship… every two steps forward… there's one step back…" Brendan looked at the ground. "Sometimes it seems like…like… it seems like it's useless to continue." He finished, putting a hand to his forehead.

Wally smiled slightly. "That's the dance of love Brendan. You have your steps forward and you have your steps back. Like dancing, it can also become quite-"

"Repetitive, I know. Who knew you were such an emotional goof." Brendan said as he chuckled. Wally smiled back, happy that his friend was cheering up.

"So… what did you do this time?" Wally asked. Brendan chuckled and gave him a sad smile.

"I had forgotten… today was her birthday." He replied quietly. Wally looked at him, mildly surprised. Brendan was known for being clueless... but that was surprising, even for him.

"There's still time left… what are you going to do?" Wally asked, looking at the setting sun.

A moment of silence filled them. Brendan suddenly got up, his eyes flared with determination. "I'll make it up to her… whatever it takes… I'll make it up to her!" He ran off in search of May.

Wally watched his disappearing form and smirked.

"Let the dance begin… once again…"

* * *

Fin 


	13. Decision Dilemmas

Found some more oldies... but goodies...

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

Brendan Birch sat at the Pokemon Center, staring out the window. His fingers tapping the table as he stared in thought, his face had a look of confusion. 

"What am I going to get her… last year went really bad…"

_"May! Happy birthday!" Brendan yelled as he gave her a small box. May took it happily, opening it. She stared at the hairclip and frowned at him._

_"You don't like my hairstyle?" She asked him angrily. Brendan blinked in confusion._

_"You always have your bandana on-"_

_"Oh, now you don't like my bandana?"_

Brendan scrunched his face in frustration. He glanced around the center, his eyes falling on two trainers yelling at each other. He sweat dropped; That scene was all too familiar.

_"What's special about today?" Brendan asked curiously. May looked at him, stupefied._

_"You… forgot didn't you?" May asked quietly. She turned around, and started walking away. Brendan widened his eyes._

_"May! Wait!" May continued to walk, this time a bit faster._

_"Arrrggghhhh! WOMEN!" Brendan yelled as he ran up to catch her.  
_  
Brendan smacked his forehead in disgust.

"We made up in the end though… she's so forgiving… wait… who am I kidding?" Brendan said as a grin appeared on his face.  
_  
"All you got me were flowers?" May said angrily as she pulled on his cheek. Brendan winced._

_"Uh May -ouch- There's more to it -ouch-" Brendan replied as May continued to pull. May gave him a skeptical look._

_"There better!"_

Brendan got up and went outside, staring at the sky.

"I'd anything she wants to make her happy." He said quietly.

He sighed as he made it back to the camp. May sat down near the campfire, probably cooking up lunch. Brendan grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"Brendan, the food's almost done." May said cheerfully as she turned around. Brendan wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. May blushed and looked at him curiously.

"Happy Birthday May… Let's spend the day… _-gulp-_ shopping… _-twitch-_ my treat…" Brendan said, his wallet feeling emptier and emptier by the moment.

"Really? Let's go then! We can pick out better clothes for you!" May yelled as she pulled him back towards the city, smiling happily, the food now insignificant. Brendan sweat dropped.

"If it makes her happy, then that's all that matters." He said quietly as he chuckled.

* * *

Fin 


	14. Not Letting You Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...

This was brewed up after the moon festival.

* * *

The moon was full tonight; its silvery glow illuminated the night sky. A young boy by the name of Brendan Birch sat on a large, coarse rock, completely entranced. His crimson eyes traced the night sky slowly, as the noise of the nearby festivities calmed down slightly. His white shirt flapped in the breeze, blowing away the yukata that had encumbered him a while before. He caught it without a trace of difference on his face.

"Brendan!" A voice yelled behind him as he fell over in surprise. Frowning he got up and sat back onto the rock. He turned and surveyed the girl that had surprised him, her face in amusement.

"May… you scared the heck out of me. I thought it was a wild Pokemon." Brendan replied, his face scrunched in embarrassment. May laughed silently. She sat herself down cheerfully next to him and stared at the moon.

"You know, there's a story to be told about tonight." May said thoughtfully. Her yukata flapped slightly as another breeze came upon them. Brendan looked at her, amused.

"Do tell." He replied simply. She nodded happily, her sapphire eyes sparkling slightly as she smiled.

"You know, it's the one about the princess. She flew to the moon after eating the immortal pills, which she stole from her evil husband that she was forced to marry. She has lived on the moon ever since that day." May said, a frown appearing on her face as she stared at the moon.

"That's a pretty sad story…" Brendan said softly as he turned back to the night sky. May turned over to him, a smirk on her face.

"What if that princess was me? What would you do?" May asked chuckling softly to herself. Brendan only laughed in response.

"That wouldn't happen." He smiled, turning to her. May gave him a confused look.

"And why wouldn't it? Is it that hard to imagine me being a princess?" May replied, a skeptical look on her face. Brendan laughed heartily.

"First of all, I couldn't let you go even if I tried." He said playfully, pulling her into a hug. May blushed a bit, trying to cover the smile that was forming on her face. "Second of all, you are a princess to me... nothing can change that." He finished, grinning broadly at her.

May smiled as she looked up at him, "But… what if I did go missing… what would you do?" She asked softly. Brendan held her tighter and looked down, his eyes staring into her own.

"Then I will look for you, no matter where you are, and no matter how far. Even on the moon." He replied softly. May's eyes softened as she looked up at him. Brendan blushed slightly as she giggled.

"I find that hard to believe." May replied, leaning closer. Brendan gave her a confused look.

"Because... I'm not going anywhere…" She said playfully before kissing him. Brendan's eyes widened in surprise, but they slowly softened as he returned it.

The moon and stars gleamed brightly, almost as they were signaling their happiness.

* * *

Fin 


	15. Reasons

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Another one.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the takeover of Kanto, the latest plans of Team Rocket were far more effective then anyone would have had expected. The League was doing its best to defend the next targets, one being Johto then even possibly Hoenn. Brendan and I were staying at the League's Center; our skills were needed in this time of crisis. We were no longer youngsters or teenagers as before. We are now adults; mind and body matured. The impact of the situation rested heavily on us. 

I quickened my steps down the marble hallway; my thoughts now back at my current agenda. I walked towards our room, surprised to hear rustling sounds in the back ground. I peeked inside, surprised to find Brendan packing.

"What are you doing?" I asked with curiosity. I walked over and looked at his items: Pokeballs, potions, and several of the trainer essentials. He remained silent, his face in concentration as he continued to pack.

"Are you… heading out for a while?" I asked, trying to get a response from. He took out his uniform, personally designed by myself for the perfect battle outfit. I looked at him, surprise and fear on my face. It had struck me suddenly, like cold water. He couldn't be… he wouldn't…

"I've decided to lead operation 'Counterstrike'." He replied, his voice a bit too cheerful. I looked at him in disbelief. That mission was almost certain suicide. It meant he would be attacking the Rocket base directly!

"You… you…" I found myself lost for words. I backed into the door, my eyes narrowing. "I'm not letting you leave this room," He stared at me, his eyes piercing into my soul. "not until you promise me that your not going." I said firmly, staring back.

"I can't do that…" He simply replied as he grinned. Rage engulfed me. That idiotic grin… the one that always told me everything would be alright… the one that always made my heart flutter… how dare he use that in a situation like this.

"This isn't a joke, Brendan Birch!" I yelled at him, my eyes straining to hold back tears. He walked slowly towards me. "You're not going to throw your life away!" I yelled again, slapping him hard on his left cheek. His head flew to the right, his body absolutely still. He turned back and stared at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Steven and Lance are currently out of commission, we both know I have the ability to end this." He replied quietly. Why was he being so cold? Why is he so stubborn? I felt my eyes glazing up as he tried to push me aside.

"You can't! You... you just can't!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly. I felt tears running down my face and onto his chest. I felt him stiffen.

"I'm going to protect you… I need to protect you…" He replied quietly, still in my grasp. He slowly put his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms… I can't loose him…

"I love you Brendan… but I only feel protected with you holding me… so please… don't go…" I replied quietly, my words trembling. I heard him breathe deeply, my head suddenly feeling cold. What? My head is wet… are those... tears…?

"May… I love you too… I never thought it would be this hard… please…" I looked up at him, tears rolling down his face. "I can't bear to watch and wait… while your time to be in danger comes around the corner…" I sniffed, more tears appearing on my face. "I can end this now… and make sure you live through this..." He finished closing his eyes, tears flowing down freely.

I looked up at him, fresh tears flowing. "Brendan… protect me by staying here… by staying alive… what will I tell him if you're gone…?" Brendan looked at me in confusion, his facial expression soft. "What will I tell him… when he asks for his father…?" I finished softly, looking up at him.

Brendan stared back at me, his face in disbelief. "You… are…" I nodded, hoping to get through to him. He turned his head slightly, new tears filling his eyes. I felt more tears coming, knowing full well how much of an impact that was on him. His heart was torn between decisions.

He slowly let me go, wiping my tears with his fingers. He looked at me, his face full of emotion this time. "I… I will protect the both of you then… I promise you that…"

I watched in disbelief. He was still going? That idiot! "Brendan!" I yelled as he opened the door. He turned towards me, his face showing great sadness. "If I stay here any longer… you're going to convince me to stay… but this is…"

I ran up to him, hugging him again. "You're not going to throw away everything! Don't you remember our past? Are you ready to throw that away!" I screamed, gripping him tightly. He looked away, his face straining to resist tears.

"I promise to come back… after I've secured peace for us… so we can have a future…" He said, as he kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. He broke away, once again heading out the door.

"Brendan!" I yelled as I grabbed him. He gave me his idiotic grin. "I love you…" He whispered. He broke away, running quickly. Tears sparkling as he ran. I took off after him, yelling his name. "Brendan!"

I leaped outside, but it was too late, he was already flying away on his Salamence. I thought quickly, reaching for Altaria's Pokeball. I looked up at his retreating form, cursing at myself as he disappeared into the horizon.

I cried silently as I fell onto my knees. Why? Why? I looked up, questions filling my head. I smiled knowingly. There was one answer to them… all of them… and I knew it well...

"It's because he loves me… and I love him…"

* * *

Fin 


	16. Momento

Disclaimer: Don't own it, nope.

Fairly old one, but I'm pretty sure it hasn't been posted here yet. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Live on… happily…"_

_"No… this isn't happening…"_

_"Have courage…"_

_"Brendan! No!"_

_"I love you…"_

_"Brendan! BRENDAN! BRENDAN!"  
_  
May gasped lightly as she woke up. She gripped her forehead as she started to breath deeply.

"Mom… are you ok?" A small voice said. May turned quickly and looked at her son in surprise.

"Yuuki… I'm fine… just a bad dream that's all…" May said as she got up. She looked at her clock and sighed; Company was due over anytime now.

"Okay... I'm going to train with my Treecko now, I'll be back later…" Yuuki said cutely before hopping happily out of the room. May smiled lightly as she watched him go. She then glanced over to Brendan's picture.

"Brendan's son… through and through…" She said softly. Her eyes softened as she stared at the picture.

"MOM! Uncle Drew is here!" She widened her eyes as she ran off to the bathroom.

"So… how do you think of taking up contests and becoming a Coordinator like me or your mother?" Drew asked Yuuki as he grinned. Yuuki looked at him and chuckled.

"No way!" Drew sweat dropped. "I'm going to become a strong trainer, and defeat anyone who challenges me." He replied, raising a hand triumphantly. Drew chuckled.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?"

Yuuki looked up at him in confusion. Drew chuckled again and ruffled his white hair.

"You'll understand when you get older…"

"Drew… Yuuki, you can go out now. Remember to come home before it gets dark okay?" May said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Yuuki smiled brightly and ran out.

"Make yourself at home." May said as she pointed to the couches. Drew sat down and stared at her.

"How has it been going?" He asked.

"Well, Yuuki has been doing really well in Poke School. His scores put him near prodigy… but that's to be expected…" She said quietly. Drew glanced towards the window.

"Tomorrow… will be exactly ten years from the incident…" He surveyed her. "You've been loosing sleep again… are you having nightmares?"

May looked down guiltily. "Yes… I've been having that nightmare almost constantly now…" She sniffed lightly as her eyes glistened.

"That moment replays over and over again. It's like loosing him over and over again…"

Drew handed her some tissues. He sighed lightly as his eyes softened.

"Are you still feeling guilty?" He asked quietly. She glanced at him quickly, wiping her forming tears.

"That was my fault, and nothing I do could ever repay him…"

Drew smiled softly as he looked at her.

"You are showing him your love right now… You're keeping his promise of living on, raising Yuuki to be a fine young man… but you're not happy…"

May widened her eyes lightly, a sudden thought flowing into her.

_"Live on… happily…"_

"You know his memento? Open it… if not for yourself, then by all means, pass it down to Yuuki… He's about to become a trainer himself." He said softly. May nodded softly as she got up.

May pulled out an old box from the shelf. May softened her eyes as she opened it, touching the familiar fabric. She pulled the head band out softly, careful as it was fine china.

"I'm going to go now… you better get some sleep…" Drew said as he left. May waved at him as he closed the door. She laid down and closed her eyes, holding the headband close to her heart.  
_  
"Brendan… is that you…?"_

_"May… thank you…"_

_

* * *

_Fin


	17. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: Too lazy to type... you know the deal already...

Not much description, as it is one of my older works. Enjoy them anyways! sweat drops

* * *

You know how they say, 'a picture is worth a thousand words?' Neither words nor pictures could describe what I was watching.

Brendan had laid his head on my lap, sleeping peacefully. I cooed silently as I played with his white hair. I grinned, knowing that he would never stay like this awake.

"You're so calm and peaceful when you're asleep." I said quietly, looking down at him.

The moon shone valiantly above us, a small breeze blowing playfully at my hair. I look down suddenly as I felt him stir.

"May?" He asked quietly with half opened eyes. He widened his eyes as he noticed where he was. He sat up quickly, blushing furiously.

I giggled lightly as he slowly recovered.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He said softly as he scooted next to me. I only smirked in reply.

"I have my reasons." I replied, watching in amusement as Brendan scratched his head in confusion.

"Well… I guess that's fine… I hope I didn't block off the circulation through your legs." He replied jokingly.

"Your ego's so big, I'm surprised it didn't." I replied mockingly. Brendan scowled at my comment. He looked toward the sky, his eyes sparkling as he watched the night sky blissfully.

"You know, the night sky is so beautiful… but it still doesn't compare…" He said softly.

"Eh?" I replied simply.

He blushed lightly as he looked away. I felt my heart flutter as he put his arm around me.

"It doesn't compare to you…" He said quietly. I blushed lightly as I put my head on his shoulder.

"When did you learn such sweet talk?" I replied jokingly. He chuckled lightly.

"I need it, to protect me from your wrath." He said with a laugh, only to get a smack behind the head in reply.

"But, I guess it doesn't work to well either." He grinned lightly as pulled me in closer.

I sighed as I closed my eyes...

enjoying this moment…

that no words can describe…

that no picture can show…

but it still feels…

Picture Perfect.

* * *

Fin 


	18. Revealing And Accepting

Disclaimer: Do I have to type this everytime? Ack.

Another oldie... I'll have to pump out fresh ones now...

* * *

May opened the door slowly and walked into the house. She took off her shoes as her mother walked towards her. 

"So… are you…?"

May nodded happily, both women squealing in delight. Caroline hugged her daughter tightly.

"Does Brendan know?" Caroline asked.

"No… but I'm sure he'll be happy." May replied. Caroline smiled and surveyed her daughter.

"I'm sure he will be."  
----  
Brendan whistled as he opened the door. He took off his shoes and laid down on the couch, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes. He had quite a rough day; he had one too many battles.

"Brendan?" May said as she walked in from the kitchen. Brendan opened his eyes and got up. He kissed his wife softly.

"Hey May. How was your day today?" Brendan asked as he looked at her. May smiled lightly.

"Same old, same old." Brendan frowned lightly. "I made some tea for you." She said as she placed his cup down on the table. Brendan sat down and took it gratefully.

"Thanks." He took a sip. "They haven't called you out to the Contest Hall for quite a while now… I guess it's pretty boring for you." Brendan said. May laughed lightly.

"We can travel again if you want." Brendan added, smiling brightly. May shook her head.

"I don't think we can."

Brendan gave her a look of confusion. "Why not?" He asked as he took a sip from his cup.

May smiled as she held his hand. "Brendan… I'm… pregnant…" Brendan spat out the tea. He blinked a bit and laughed.

"For a minute there, I thought you said you were preg-" May gave him a glare. Brendan looked at her blankly.

"Pregnant?" He repeated. May nodded slowly. He stared at her for a few seconds.

Thud

"Oh… boy… and they say women are over dramatic…" May sighed.  
----  
Brendan opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in an open meadow, under a tree. He looked around in confusion.

"Daddy?" A feminine voice said. Brendan turned around and gasped.

"Who are you?" He asked, surveying the young girl. Her silvery hair flowed gently behind her. Her crimson eyes bore into his as they looked at another. He could not help but feel that her face looked exactly like…

"Your… face looks exactly like…"

"Mommy? I get that a lot from people. She says I have your hair color and eyes though." She said intelligently. She smiled and sat on a nearby swing that was attached to the tree.

Brendan got up shakingly, only to be tackled by something.

"Father!" The voice yelled. Brendan looked around and stared at what seemed to be… a reflection of his younger self…

"You had your guard down! If I keep this up, I may beat you in an official battle, father." He said, smiling brightly.

Brendan stared at the two in awe. Was this a dream… or a prediction…?

"Twins…"  
----  
Brendan opened his eyes slowly, looking around in confusion. He smiled lightly as he looked at May's sleeping form, sitting on the couch adjacent to him. He got up and laid down next to her, putting his head on her stomach lightly. He whispered quietly, as if he would get a response.

"Becoming a father... doesn't seem so bad..." He said softly, smiling as he closed his eyes. May opened her eyes a bit and stared softly at Brendan, who was sleeping peacefully on her stomach.

She smiled softly before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Both of them slept peacefully, thinking about each other… and what surprises the future will bring...

* * *

Fin 


	19. Called Love at First and Doesn't Hurt

Disclaimer: (mumbles about repeating things)

A rather short one, but enjoy!

* * *

White hair… red eyes… At first glance you would have believed it would have been Brendan, wouldn't you? The boy in question was doing his homework diligently, unaware of someone walking up behind him. 

"Oy, Yuuki-kun, how about you and your old man go out for some training?" Brendan asked his son, looking over him. Yuuki looked up at him excitedly.

"Really? Are we going somewhere far this time?" He replied, his eyes lighting up. Brendan was about to answer before he tensed up.

"I sense a killing intent…" He said quietly. Yuuki widened his eyes and turned back to his homework. Brendan sighed and reluctantly turned around.

"Yuuki has homework, Brendan… and you should be helping with dinner." May said as she walked into the room. Her left eye rose as she waited for an explanation. Brendan sweat dropped as he chuckled.

"Come on! Yuuki is doing great! He has his trainer's test soon…so I thought…" Yuuki gave his father a curious look.

May giggled a bit, causing Brendan to look at her in confusion.

"You haven't changed much at all…" May sighed.

"So… is that a yes or a 'Brendan, you idiot' statement?" Brendan asked in amusement.

May smirked slightly as she pulled on his head band, pulling it back and snapping it. Brendan winced a bit at the impact. Yuuki winced also, as he heard the snap sound.

_'Note to self: Get one that's less rubber band like.'_ Brendan thought as he rubbed his head.

"I'll say both." She turned around and started walking out. "You two better get home by dinner time." Brendan and Yuuki both nodded, both breathing a sigh of relief as she left.

"Come on Yuuki, let's go before your mom finds out there is no test." Brendan chuckled fearfully as he lead Yuuki outside. Yuuki laughed lightly as they walked into the forest.

"Mom can sure keep us in line, huh? She's intimidating…" Yuuki said as he smiled. Brendan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"She loves us very much." He replied.

"Yeah I know, I love mom a lot too." He stared at the trees a bit. "How did you two start liking each other?" Yuuki asked curiously. Brendan chuckled again, closing his eyes in memorance.

"Let's just say it was love at first… and doesn't hurt… like most people say love does… until she decides to snap your headband." He finished as they both laughed.

* * *

Fin 


	20. Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Been gone and have been very busy with life, so enjoy one of the few updates I can manage.

* * *

"Where did I go wrong…?" 

I, Brendan Birch, had just told the girl of my dreams…my feelings… and opened my heart to her wide open… I did it, told her… only to get shot down with the gates of my heart overflowing with grief. This… wasn't suppose to happen… I learned that…

"Not all endings are happy…"

I sent her a flower, a beautifully written letter attached to it. I confronted her, told her everything, and I waited silently. Hope… nothing more then a fake feeling, as the human heart sees no boundaries when it comes to feeling… faith and hope… but as boundless as that hope was… still…

"She… rejected me…"

Now I sit outside, rain pouring down on me sorrowfully as I stare down at the dirt road. The rain felt somewhat comforting… it's rhythm and feeling distracting me of the uncomfortable thoughts… but…

"It can't wash away the pain…"

I wonder though, as the glances of those passing by showed any pity for me. I never asked for pity… whether it was loosing a battle… messing up… getting hurt… I never asked for it. I can feel it though… my heart longing for the pity that can't be indulged by self-pity. I want them to ask…

"What's wrong with you?"

I would tell them, and even stretch the story, to suck every living spark of pity they have. Why she rejected me… her reason… I can't even say her name anymore… It brings back the event that had been replayed all too many times in my head. How could she do such a thing to me? I still… still…

"I don't under stand what went wrong…"

We've been through so much together, ever since we have met up. My crush for you grew and grew… my hope that you would acknowledge it grew and grew… It grew like a red wood, reaching up and touching the azure sky… only to be chopped down in one swift swoop… the soil on which it grew now rotten and infertile…

"Brendan!"

I turned my head up wards to see Max running towards me, an umbrella in his hand. I felt my heart skip a beat as I watched May turn the corner, watching me silently with her forlorn sapphire eyes. Was she feeling guilty? Did she pity me? Better question… why do I feel so sadistically happy to know she's hurt in some way?

"Brendan… I know what happened… but you just can't sit out here moping…"

I grimaced, knowing full well that my limits has not and has never been reached. I could sit out here moping all I want.

"It's fine Max, I just needed time to think… that's all…"

"May's worried about you."

I know I shouldn't feel like this… She was worried… I shouldn't make her worry… I didn't want to make her worry…

"Come on Brendan… it's my sis we're talking about… don't give up… there's still hope…"

Hope…

"Alright Max, I'll head back in…"

Even as false as hope is… it soothes the pain that this heart aches. I could only wonder though, watching May smiling at me sheepishly, if there really is hope… I can only whisper quietly…

"I hope there is…"

* * *

Fin 


	21. Unpredictable Weather

Disclaimer... I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters... I have also lost my motivation to write, so enjoy this once in a few months update  
---   
It was the first day of school…

"Holy crap, that's Birch's kid right?"

And Brendan hated it…

He sat outside under a tree; book in one hand, sandwich in another. Chewing slowly on the sandwich, he looked around him, his discreet hearing picking up the sounds of gossip from around. The normal 'Birch's kid' and 'Kid who aced the entrance exam' rang from around him. Brendan sighed as he looked at his watch. The school day was going on too long and he wanted some normal companionship.

"There's still an hour before May gets out of history class." Brendan sighed as he rubbed his temple. He looked up at the sky, clouds rolling quickly across it. "At least dad put my rain coat in my back pack, the weathers unpredictable." He said softly as he put his hands behind his head.

"…"

His eyes lit up as a plan quickly formed in his head. He smiled mischievously as he headed inside the building.

Mean while… May tapped her pencil on her notebook, trying to pay attention to the teacher in front of her. She sighed as she took a look at her watch.

"Hey!"

May squeaked as Brendan sat in the table behind her. The teacher gave her a look as May just smiled apologetically. She looked over her shoulder as Brendan kept his head low.

"What are you doing here?" May hissed as she took notes.

"I wanted to talk to you." Brendan replied rather plainly.

"I'm in the middle of class right now!" She replied. Brendan handed her a yellow package over her shoulder. She took it and glared at him curiously.

"I want you to have this." Brendan said softly before sneaking out of the classroom.

"What is he thinking-" The fire alarm started to ring as the sprinklers turned on.

…

Brendan watched as the students and teachers filed out from the building. May soon appeared, wearing a yellow raincoat. She crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"What happened? Was there a fire? I hope no one got hurt!" Brendan exclaimed rather sarcastically as he put an arm around her to lead her away.

"So that's why you gave me the rain coat." May said as she smirked.

"Well, the weather's unpredictable." Brendan said as he smiled at her.  
---  
Fin


	22. Fourth of July

Update since like last year. I'm finally back with free time, but its been a long time since I've been able to pump out anything good. The drabbles continue, and for the new readers, excuse my first few drabbles, I'm still learning! Even though its been a long time, my passion for this couple is still the same!

Going for one drabble a day- hopefully anyways!

R&R!

* * *

Ah... Fourth of July...

_Four years ago..._

_Shot in the arm with a Roman candle- Mudkip blowing out the flames that lit up my favorite trainers outfit, with her laughing insanely as I stared at her madly... I hate it... _

_Three years ago..._

_Bottle rocket in the eye... SOMEONE decided to ignite a couple of unstable rockets on the floor. Both her and Combusken had acted innocent afterwards... I hate it_

_Two years ago..._

_Fire crackers 'accidentally' thrown right under me... Pain in places I'd never dream... I really hate it..._

_A year ago... _

_Fireworks on the lake side, quiet as can be, until she had pushed me... Adding to this bit, I really do hate to admit..._

_I always let her get away with it..._

"May..." I growled, letting out a sigh as I was dragged towards the lake. This was it, another 'nice memory' to add to my collection. "I don't care about fireworks, we've seen them every year." I added, a bit of annoyance to my voice.

I felt her stop pulling me. Looking up in surprise, I noticed that she was biting her lip slightly, as if trying to find the right words. "Well... it's tradition you know... we've been there every year..." She turned away from me, making me quite startled. "... I thought it was... something... special..." Her voice cracked.

Ah crap... Pokemon battles of life and death I can do. Training in the most unhospitable enviroments I can take. Doing research for my Dad I can handle. A crying girl is something that scares me more then all three combined!

"May! I'll go! Just please... stop-"

"Okay!"

"..." Oh. My. Fu- She pulled a fast one on me! How dare she! She grinned slyly as she took my hand and dragged me along, once again. Mumbling minor curses as I was dragged along, I took notice as she turned to me. I scowled slighty, as she stuck out her tounge.

So once again, I've here sitting next to May, watching the beautiful fireworks. Its just a wee bit different though... My hands are sweating and there are Beautiflies in my stomach, my face bright red... May had seemingly decided halfway that she was tired of sitting up, and decided to lean right on me, her head on my shoulders, the smell of strawberries coming from her silky chestnut hai-

CONTROL! CONTROL BRENDAN! I cursed under my breath, "Damn hormones...".

"Hm?"

"Er... darn Heracrosses, they always suck the tree's sapless!" I said quickly, hoping that was a good coverup. She shrugged and smiled, before looking back at fireworks. I gave a sigh of relief, feeling much more comfortable then before. Looking at the girl next to me, I decided it was time to fight fire with fire.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, causing a very 'un May like' squeak. She gave me a surprised look before grinning and snuggling my neck. I blushed bright red, realizing my plan had back fired.

"Brendan..."

"Hmm?" I replied, still uncomfortable.

"Thanks for putting up with me..." She said softly, pecking me on the lips before going back to her original position. I felt my lips, grinning as I put my head on hers.

"No problem... I like being with you..." I replied. "Unless its that time of mont- OW!"

I stared down at her, her fist having contacted my stomach. She grinned slyly as she tackled me over. "So, do you hate it, being with me?"

I grinned.

"As much as I hate to admit... I love it."

* * *

Fin


End file.
